ChatPeople
by Freedom Released
Summary: "ChatPeople" es la nueva aplicación de móvil y por ordenador del momento. Todos tenían un perfil allí, menos Shinichi. Pero puede que el hacerse una cuenta allí le sirviera para poder acercarse a cierta chica. [Three-Shot; Primera Parte]


**Título:** ChatPeople.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA.

**Serie: **Detective Conan.

**Pareja:** Shinichi Kudo. & Ran Mouri.

**Personajes secundarios**: Sonoko Suzuki, Ai Haibara, Kaito Kid y Heiji Hattori.

**Extensión:** Three-Shot: Primera parte/ 1.915 palabras.

**Resumen:** "ChatPeople" es la nueva aplicación de móvil y por ordenador del momento. Todos tenían un perfil allí, menos Shinichi. Pero puede que el hacerse una cuenta allí le sirviera para poder acercarse a cierta chica.

**Nota:** Inspirada en una telenovela argentina.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Detective Conan como sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**ChatPeople, primera parte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una nueva forma de comunicarse había nacido. _ChatPeople_ había sido la revelación en la pura Era de la Tecnología. Todo el mundo tenía su perfil en esa singular aplicación gratuita y que, además, se podía utilizar por ordenador. Se podían compartir fotos, experiencias, videos, audios… ¡De todo! Incluso podías poner si tenías alguna relación sentimental o de sangre con alguien del sitio o tu estado civil. Y en un solo clic. Además, y lo nuevo que hace que este nuevo sistema sea una de las aplicaciones más descargadas es el fácil manejo del chat. Se puede hablar con toda gente de todo el mundo, y no hace falta tenerla agregada para ello. Un chollo para solteros que buscan una aventura cerda de ellos. No se necesitaba ni poner el nombre real, con el simple número de teléfono y el e-mail era suficiente, para que por si surgía algún problema, los Administradores tuvieran mayor facilidad para encontrar al culpable de ellas o advertir al usuario. Eso sí, esas informaciones no aparecían en los perfiles y estaban bien guardadas para que nadie las pudiera ver ni aunque el usuario lo permitiera. Seguridad máxima, quizá por eso a todo el mundo le gustaba incluso a las personas que cuidaban mucho su privacidad y las cosas que colgaban en las redes sociales.

En el patio de un instituto de Japón, un detective juvenil leía una novela de Sherlock Holmes apoyado en un árbol mientras veía a todos los demás con sus teléfonos móviles que seguramente estaban conectados al _ChatPeople_ del que todo el mundo hablaba.

No entendía por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto eso. Todo lo que hacían con esa cosa las podían hacer con WhatsApp***** perfectamente. La única diferencia es que en uno no podía ser anónimo y en eso sí. Menuda tontería. Eso lo único que iba a ocasionar es más acoso cibernético, como ya había pasado en Ask*****

Vio que tres chicas pasaron por ahí y una llamó su atención: Ran Mouri. Hija de uno de los detectives más malos de todo Japón, y capitana del club de karate del instituto. Esa chica se le hacía muy interesante. Pero como no, estaban hablando de _esa cosa._

—¡Hablé con un chico súper mono! —gritó una de las mejores amigas de Ran.

—Sonoko-_San_, como eres. —Rió un poco la otra acompañante, Ai Haibara.

—¡Jaja, nunca cambiarás!

Se sentaron detrás del árbol en el que Shinichi estaba apoyado, por lo que no podía evitar escuchar la conversación de las muchachas ni aunque lo intentara.

—Ai, deberías hacerte un ChatPeople —recomendó Ran.

—No, gracias, para eso ya tengo mi móvil y me basta.

—¡Qué aburrida! —Exclamó Sonoko—. Mira, Ran decía lo mismo y ahora está muy enganchada. Pero tiene gracia porque solo habla conmigo. Y la verdad es que no me extraña, con ese nombre de usuario nadie se atrevería a hablar con ella: _Srta. Bruce._

—¡Jo…! Sabes que me encanta Bruce Lee, es mi ídolo.

Kudo memorizó el nombre de usuario de ella, si era verdad que estaba enganchada, ya tenía un método para acercarse a ella. Puede que ese chat no fuera tan inútil después de todo.

**.**

Cuando Shinichi llegó a casa por la noche lo primero que hizo es ponerse al ordenador y crearse un ChatPeople.

Cuando le pidió un nombre de usuario se quedó pensativo. Tenía que usar uno que no llamara mucho la atención y que no pudiera delatarlo. Miró por la habitación y se quedó mirando sus novelas de Sherlock Holmes.

_Bingo._

Con la cuenta ya creada buscó a su Srta. Bruce Lee en el buscador del sitio. Después de unos minutos se mostraron los resultados; salió de primera. Sonrió al ver que de foto de perfil se había puesto una en la que salía con un trofeo del Torneo de Karate. Y se alegró aún más viendo el símbolo de conectada al lado de su foto.

Sin más preámbulos, pulsó el botón de chat y empezó con su plan:

**James Moriarty: **Hola.

La chica del otro lado de la pantalla se sorprendió. Nadie le hablaba, y menos a estas horas de la noche. "¿Y este quién es?", pensó. Miró su foto de perfil y sus dudas aumentaron más, solo tenía una lupa y un gorro de detective como foto. Algo extraño, la verdad.

Para salir de dudas, decidió contestarle:

**Srta. Bruce:** ¿Quién eres? No te conozco.

**James Moriarty:** Yo a ti sí, y no importa en realidad.

Eso le generó más dudas. ¿La conocía? Pero lo que más dudas le daba era que decía que eso no era importante, como si hubiera algo que sí importaba.

**Srta. Bruce:** Entonces, ¿qué importa?

**James Moriarty:** Te quiero invitar a salir.

Ran soltó un suspiro. Levantó la cabeza mirando a su techo y pensó en esa persona y se imaginó que con ella sí que querría salir. Por desgracia, el chico del chat no era él.

**Srta. Bruce:** No va a ser posible. Yo no quiero salir con nadie.

Él, desde su habitación, levantó una ceja.

**James Moriarty:** ¿Por qué no?

**Srta. Bruce:** Porque yo ya quiero a alguien.

Fue como una puñalada para su corazón. Sabía que la mujer seguramente ya tendría a alguien, pero no que lo admitiría con cualquiera y de esa manera. ¿Quién sería? Nunca la había visto con ningún chico, bueno, con Heiji de la clase de francés, pero él no podía ser. ¿O sí? Toda la escuela sabía que a él sí que le gustaba Ran, pero ella nunca le había dado esperanza.

Tenía que averiguar más.

**James Moriarty:** ¿Y ese _alguien_ te quiere a ti también?

Pasó un tiempo antes de que ella le contestara.

**Srta. Bruce:** No creo. Es un amor imposible.

**James Moriarty:** No hay amores imposibles..., hay amantes cobardes.

Ran se quedó un rato pensativa con esa frase. Negó varias veces con la cabeza al llegarle la leve idea de lo que decía ese chico misterioso era verdad, así que volvió a reiterar:

**Srta. Bruce:** Sí que hay amores imposibles.

**James Moriarty:** Para mí no hay nada imposible.

**Srta. Bruce:** …Dime quién eres, por favor.

_James Moriarty se ha desconectado. _

El detective cerró su portátil y se echó hacía atrás. Ya había tenido el primer contacto con ella, que era lo que quería, y al parecer había despertado su curiosidad. Pero tenía que seguir, en anónimo, y seguir hasta que ella estuviera perdidamente interesando en ese chico misterioso que había creado para ese cometido.

—Todo va bien… Por ahora.

**.**

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, las mismas chicas que el día anterior volvieron a sentarse en el mismo sitio para charla. Y el tema de conversación, claro estaba, sería sobre el amigo misterioso de su amiga karateca.

—Es tal como os lo cuento. Le pregunté quién era y justo se desconectó.

—¿Seguro que no es un acosador? —Típico de Ai, buscar siempre un lado malo.

—¿Y no sabes quién es? —preguntó Sonoko, entusiasmada por ver a su amiga tan feliz.

—No, todavía no. Es como un _amigo invisible._ Estoy muy emocionada, tengo la sensación de que me va a gustar mucho charlar con él.

Desde un sitio cercano, Kaido Kid escuchaba hablar al grupo de amigas sobre ese amigo invisible. Le ardía la sangre de celos.

"_Tengo que averiguar de quién se trata"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

.

Llegó la noche, y esta vez, la primera en conectarse al chat para hablar fue Ran. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar con él de nuevo y preguntarle cómo le había ido el día. Seguro que tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

**Srta. Bruce:** ¡Hola~! ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Se sorprendió bastante al ver que había sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa esta vez. Eso era bueno, quería decir que le estaba empezando a coger confianza y eso era justo lo que quería.

**James Moriarty:** Se me hizo larguísimo, tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar contigo.

**Srta. Bruce:** Yo también.

**James Moriarty:** Eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad para que te enamores perdidamente de mí.

Se sonrojó bastante al ver lo que le había escrito, pero pronto se le marchó con una risilla. Qué chico tan directo.

**Srta. Bruce:** No te voy a mentir, me gusta otro chico. No deberías tener ninguna esperanza.

**James Moriarty:** Aunque me digas eso la voy a tener igualmente. Soñar es gratis.

—Ay… Sí, soñar es gratis —dijo en alto leyendo lo que James Moriarty le había escrito.

Fueron pasando los días y cada vez chateaban más, siempre a las mismas horas, por la noche o cuando Ran salía del entrenamiento. Se contaban de todo, se habían vuelto muy amigos aunque aún no hubieran quedado para "conocerse". Eso a Shinichi le gustaba porque cada vez estaba más cerca de ella aunque fuera con esa aplicación.

Lo que no sabía es que Kid ya había descubierto que era él el del chat y que estaba preparando un plan para fastidiarle todo eso que se había montado para que luego Ran fuera solo para él.

**.**

Como cada día, estaban chateando. Esta vez él estaba en la biblioteca del colegio porque su ordenador se había estropeado hace unos días. Menos mal que se lo traían arreglado en dos días. Además, él le había mandado a ella unos libros de poemas de Pablo Neruda que sabía que le gustaban tanto.

Eso la mató de amor, no sabía que era lo que sentía por su amigo misterioso, pero sabía que era algo precioso y especial.

**Srta. Bruce:** Me encanta ir a conciertos.

**James Moriarty: **A mí también.

**Srta. Bruce:** Ojalá pudiera ir a ver a los Arctic Monkeys. ¿A ti te gustan?

El chico sonrió, vaya que sí tenían los mismos gustos. Estaba claro que esa chica era para él.

**James Moriarty: **Me encantan. ¿Te gustaría ir? Yo te invito.

**Srta. Bruce: **Estaría bien, pero solo si tú después me dejas que yo te invite a otro. ¿A cuál te gustaría ir?

**James Moriarty: **A mí me mata Leona Lewis... Si viene, ¿me invitarías?

La chica desde su ordenador sonrió ampliamente. Ese chico tenía muy buenos gustos.

**Srta. Bruce:** Hecho.

Siguieron hablando como si nada.

En eso, Kid pasó por ahí y al ver a su rival, Kudo, en el ordenador se acercó sigilosamente y vio que estaba justamente hablando con la chica que a él le gustaba. ¡Ag, qué fastidioso era ese chico! ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

Shinichi se levantó, le dio al botón de apagar el ordenador y se marchó. El espía se acercó rápidamente al ordenador y le dio a cancelar antes de que se apagara. Buscó a ver si el explorador se había cerrado y para su suerte aún seguía abierto… Y con el perfil de él abierto también. Vio su nombre de perfil y bufó por lo bajo, ese chico era un hortera, tenía que haberse puesto un apodo más varonil. Por desgracia, lo que sí que se había cerrado la conversación que había tenido con ella. Una lástima, pero eso no lo pararía.

**Srta. Bruce:** ¿Qué haces aquí tan rápido? Pensé que ibas a recoger a tu prima de la academia.

**James Moriarty:** Se me olvidó decirte una cosa: Mañana, ¿podemos quedar en la cafetería de tu instituto? Tengo ganas de que me conozcas.

**Srta. Bruce:** ¡Claro! En el segundo descanso, ¿te parece? Ya tenía ganas de que nos viéramos, pero me daba vergüenza decírtelo.

**James Moriarty:** Perfecto. Ahí te veo.

Las cosas se complicaban.

**.**

**.**

**Final, primera parte.**

* * *

***WhatsApp**: Es una aplicación de mensajería de pago para enviar y recibir mensajes mediante Internet. Además de aprovechar la mensajería en texto, los usuarios pueden crear grupos y enviar entre ellos un número ilimitado de imágenes, videos y mensajes de audio.

***Ask: **Es una página en la cual se puede hacer preguntas en anonimato, dar me gusta a las respuestas y recibir también preguntas. Las preguntas pueden ser recibidas anónimamente.

**Arctic Monkeys: **Arctic Monkeys es una banda de indie rock formada en Sheffield, Reino Unido.

**Leona Lewis: **Es una cantante británica de Pop y R&B y ganadora de la tercera edición del reality show The X Factor de Reino Unido.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado la primera parte de este Three-Shot (porque espero que quede en tres). Si queréis la segunda parte por favor decídmelo para que vea que sí que os ha gustado, o con un leve Fav. es _**suficiente**__._ Sehhh, no debería pedir estas cosas pero es que me hacen mucha ilu **xD**. Bueno, cuidaos. Gracias por leer.


End file.
